Aioros, O Cavalo das asas douradas
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: E mais uma vez o leonino se mete na maior confusão para tentar salvar seu irmão, pois a maldição atingiu Aioros e ele se transformou em um lindo cavalo alado ! Aioria em : Um dia de Cowboy. Parabéns para todos os Sagitarianos ! xP


**Aioros, O cavalo das asas douradas**

_( Esta fic é a continuação da fic "Milo, O Escorpião" o/ )_

Nada melhor do que descansar um pouco depois de uma noite chata de treinos, foi o que Aioros fez aquele dia, tinha ido para casa muito tarde e mal conseguia ficar de pé e quando chegou já se jogou na cama de seu quarto e apagou. Já era mais ou menos umas nove horas da manhã, o sagitáriano ainda estava dormindo e estava sonhando, em seu sonho, ele estava se levantando e andando até a sacada do quarto, abrindo a porta e se aproximando da grade, sas douradas surgiram em suas costas e ele começou a voar, voar, voar cada vez mais alto até conseguir enxergar o santuário todo, mas o vento estava muito forte e ele começou a sentir frio, logo estava se perguntando se realmente estava sonhando, lentamente abriu os olhos, achando que iria estar em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama, mas se enganou e deu um grito.

-AHHHHH ! O QUE É ISSO ! QUE QUE EU TÔ FAZENDO AQUI EM CIMA ?! –Ele estava desesperado e suas pernas tremiam por causa da altura, as asas douradas e reluzentes que supostamente estavam em suas costas do nada somem e ele cai, batendo com tudo no jardim da casa de peixes.

Aphrodite estava tomando o seu café da manhã tranquilo quando ouviu um alto barulho vindo de eu jardim, logo saiu correndo até a porta mesmo de pijama, abrindo-a e se assustando com o que viu.

-Zeus ! um cavalo em meu jardim !! mas como ... ? –Ele colocava as mãos na boca, pensando de onde poderia ter surgido aquilo.

-Cavalo ?! como assim cavalo ? ... –Aioros se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda estava sonolento. –Sou eu Dite, Aioros ...

-A MALDIÇÃO ! A MALDIÇÃO AIOROS ! aiaiai ... –Dite corre para dentro e pega um espelho que estava pendurado na parede perto da escada, levando-o até o sagitáriano e colocando em sua frente. –Veja ...

-Meu ... Zeus ... –Aioros arregalava os olhos ao ver, tinha se transformado em um cavalo grande e branquinho, suas patas, rabo e crina eram dourados e brilhavam quando o sol refletia nele, ele fez algumas poses na frente do espelho, mas ainda estava assustado. –Até que eu fiquei bonitão ... er ... mas, Dite, eu estava voando quando acordei ... não entendi ...

-Voando ?

-Sim ... aí do nada perdi as asas e caí aqui ...

-Asas ? ... está explicado o barulhão que fez aqui a pouco, mas ... você tem asas querido ? –Dite já parecia mais tranquilo, segurava uma rosa vermelha na mão pouco antes de colocá-la na boca.

-Juro que vi asas ... mas ... estranho isso ... como será que ... –Aioros tentava se sentar no chão, abaixando as duas patas traseiras, mas por não estar acostumado, acabou desequilibrando e caindo de lado. –Espere aí Dite ...

-O que foi meu bem ?

-NÃO ESTOU SENTINDO MEUS DEDOS ! AAAAHHHHHH !

-Calma querido ! cavalos não teem dedos, se acalme ! ... em sete dias tudo isso vai passar você vai ver só ...

Logo sentiram a presença de um cosmo familiar se aproximar dos dois, Ao contrário dos outros cavaleiros quando receberam a maldição, Aioros não estava ligando em o verem daquela forma, até que tinha gostado, o cosmo foi se aproximando e era Kamus, ele foi correndo até Aphrodite e também estava de pijama e pantufas, olhou para o cavaleiro de peixes e em seguida para o cavalo.

-Olá Kamus ... –Aioros falava levantando uma das patas.

-CAVALO FALANTE !! –O aquariano quase cai pra trás ao ouví-lo falar, mas logo se lembra da maldição e se aproxima mais deles. -A-aioros ? ...

-Sim amigo ... sou eu, me transformei em um cavalo veja só ! –Ele dava uma voltinha, fazendo o rabo balançar para os lados, se exibindo todo.

-Boa sorte ...

-Kamus meu bem ! ele tem asas sabia ?! só não sabe como usá-las ...

-Asas ?! nossa Aioros !

-É ... eu acordei voando ¬¬ mas as asas sumiram e eu caí, não sei como apareceram.

-Hmm ... tente elevar o seu cosmo ... –Kamus falava passando os dedos no queixo, estreitando os olhos.

-Elevar o cosmo ? não tinha pensado nisso, vou tentar ... –Aioros então fechava os olhos e começava a se concentrar, logo elevando o cosmo que emanou um intenso brilho e as asas apareceram, aumentando o brilho nele, eram douradas e grandes, sua forma completa lembrava Pegasus.

-Nossa ! que lindas asas querido ! vou chorar ... –Dite o observava com os olhos brilhando.

-Voe Sagitário ! –Kamus o incentivava, empurrando-o.

-V-voar ? ... está bem ... –Aioros movimentou as asas e saiu correndo na direção do outro lado, Kamus e Aphrodite ficaram o observando até que o mesmo conseguiu impulso e voou, subindo para cada vez mais alto nos céus de Athena, era lindo ver aquilo.

-Só faltou a porpurina ... –Dite enxugava o rosto com um lençinho rosa que tirou do bolso do pijama.

-Mon Dieu Aphrodite ... se Seiya ver isso ele vai ficar morrendo de inveja, hoho ...

Shura havia acabado de levantar, foi vagarosamente até a janela de seu quarto e a abriu, logo vendo o cavalo voador voando nos céus, Saiu correndo dalí gritando para todo o santuário ouvir.

-CAVALO VOADOR ! CAVALO VOADOOOOOR ! –Ele já passava pela casa de Peixes quando Kamus colocou o pé na frente e ele caiu de frente no chão.

-Você adora isso né Shura ...

Alguns minutos se passaram, Aioros já estava de volta e o chão começou a tremer, os três olharam na direção das escadas e viram que o batalhão de cavaleiros de ouro estavam subindo, seguindo Shura, um tentava passar na frente do outro, mas nunca conseguiam, Aioria era o que parecia estar na frente, pouco antes de levar uma tridentada de Dohko ( sim ele estava com as armas de libra nas mãos xD ) na cabeça e cair no chão; Dohko agora estava na frente se achando todo, mas Shaka foi mais rápido e deu lhe uma rosariada nas idéias, jogando-o para o lado e continuou a correr de olhos fechados, Saga estava atrás de Shaka e estava possuído, colocou o pé na frente do virginiano fazendo-o cair e o pulou correndo na frente, mas logo voltou ao normal e acabou batendo a cabeça em uma pilastra e caindo de bunda no chão ( Saga, o retorno xD ).Milo então correu o mais rápido que pôde, passando Mask, Mu, Debas e Kanon, pulou por cima de Aioria, Dohko, Shaka e Saga e chegando primeiro, cansado e ofegante.

-Cadê ... hunf hunf ... o cavalo ... voador ... ?

-Vocês são mesmo muito curiosos ... Kamus colocava as mãos no rosto, indignado.

-Alí ... –Shura apontava para Aioros que aos poucos se aproximou de seus amigos.

-Uau ! cavalo de asas ! –Milo o olhava assustado.

-Gostou escorpião ?

-Claro !

-Irmão ... finalmente chegou a sua vez ... –Aioria se aproximava de seu irmão, sorrindo e o abraçando.

-Sim, viu só ? ... acho que dessa vez ... nenhuma confusão nos espera ...

-Zeus te ouça Aioros .-. –O leonino logo lembrava de tudo o que teve que passar a alguns meses atrás.

-Hehe ... a Lily vai querer te roubar ... e você vai levar vassouradas de Naomi até a morte ... –Milo tentava o assustar, ao ouvir o nome "Lily", Aioria colocou as mãos nas orelhas e fechou os olhos.

-Não, pelo amor de Buda ... tudo menos Lily e sua querida mãe ... –Shaka olhava para os braços, lembrando que quase os perdeu quando se transformou em uma barbie.

-Vamos pensar positivo ! nada vai acontecer ... –Shura sorria enquanto se sentava no chão do jardim, pouco antes de levar um tapa de Aphrodite por ter pisado em suas flores preferidas.

-Sugiro que vá todos para casa agora meus queridos ! –Athena aparecia no jardim, segurando seu báculo dourado na mão.

-Athena !

-Sim ... vocês precisam de descanso, Aioros ficará bem ... deixe que apenas seu irmão cuida dele, né Aioria ?

-Com certeza ! ... vamos irmão ? –Aioria o chamava, sorrindo, logo o levando para as escadas, descendo.

E então todos os cavaleiros obedeceram o pedido de Athena e cada um foi para sua casa bastante desanimados, Athena voltou para seu templo e Aioria levou seu irmão até um grande campo gramado que ficava próximo ao santuário, a manhã estava quente e o sol brilhava forte, cansando-os mais rápido de tanto andar. Aioria tirou do bolso da roupa uma faixa vermelha, a mesma que Aioros sempre usava e amarrou na cabeça de seu irmão, ficaram alí por bastante tempo conversando, correndo e brincando, fazia mesmo muito tempo que não se divertiam juntos, pois era sempre uma batalha atrás da outra no santuário e como são de casas separadas e longe uma da outra, mal se encontravam nesses dias de guerra.

-Aioria ... –Aioros o chamava, se aproximando lentamente dele.

-Sim ?

-Quer voar ... ?

-Voar ?! ... bom ... –ele olha para o céu, parecia estar com um pouco de medo. –Tudo bem, eu quero ... mas me prometa que não vai me deixar cair ...

-Claro que eu prometo irmão ! venha, suba ! –Aioros ficou do lado de um banco de madeira, para que Aioria pudesse subir nele.

-Está bem ... lá vou eu ... –O leonino respirou fundo, subiu no banco e esticou uma das pernas, logo ficando em cima do cavalo e se segurando nele, estava com uma expressão de medo e seu coração batia forte.

-Se segure bem !

-T-t-tá !

Aioros olhou para seu irmão e sorriu, voltou a olhar para o horizonte e começou a correr até pegar impulso e saltar, abrindo as asas douradas e subindo vôo, Aioria o segurava com força, estava com medo de cair. Aos poucos foram se distanciando do campo e do santuário, o sagitáriano foi voando até uma grande floresta alí perto, Aioria já estava mais tranquilo, pois aquele vento estava ótimo batendo em seu rosto, o céu parecia mesmo outro mundo.

Foram passando por cima de um imenso lago que ficava à beira da floresta, Aioros desceu um pouco até ficar bem em cima da água, de vez em quando baixava uma das patas, fazendo-a molhar e jogar água para trás.

Enquanto estavam passando pelo lago, em um momento de coragem Aioria soltou os braços e os ergueu para os lados. ( Harry Potter ? xD )

-UHUUUUULLLLL !!

-Hahahahahaha ! viu só ? perdeu o medo rapidinho ! subindoo ! –dizia Aioros enquanto encolhia as patas novamente e voltava a subir pelo céu, Aioria voltou a se segurar nele.

Aioros voou mais um pouco e logo desceu, agora numa simples estrada de terra, perto de um vilarejo que já estava um pouco longe do santuário, Aioros estava correndo como um cavalo normal, fazendo com que seu irmão sentisse uma terrível dor no meio das pernas. Correu até chegar a uma praça parada com alguns banquinhos velhos de madeira e pararam para descansar, Aioria desceu, andou com as pernas meio abertas até um dos bancos e se sentou.

-Auu ... irmão, vou alí comprar água, fique aqui ... –diz Aioria pegando um pouco de dinheiro do bolso e se levantando novamente, indo até um bar que tinha do outro lado da rua de terra.

Um grupo de pistoleiros montados em cavalos bem tratados e treinados estavam chegando alí no bairro, sempre passavam por alí naquelas horas da manhã, se aproximaram da pequena praça e logo viram o lindo cavalo Aioros olhando para baixo, tentando descançar depois de tanto ter corrido.

-Eii ... vejam só aquele cavalo ... –o chefe falava com outros dois que estavam perto dele, ordenando-os que peguem as cordas.

-É lindo ... e não está amarrado ... é nosso ! –o outro homem fazia um nó na corda e se preparava junto com outros dois parceiros para pegá-lo.

-Vão !! –Ao mando do chefe, três deles correm com os cavalos, rodando a corda para o alto e jogando-as na direção de Aioros, prendendo-o no pescoço.

Aioria estava super cansado, entrou no bar, era um lugar pequeno mas parecia ser bem frequentado pelas pessoas que moravam por alí, no palco, várias mulheres vestindo lingeries vermelhas dançavam com chicotes nas mãos e uma delas cantava uma lenta musica no microfone, ele logo se sentou em um banco pois não aguentava ficar de pé, pediu para o dono do bar uma garrafa grande de água gelada e o homem antes de lhe trazer o pedido se aproximou dele, falando baixo.

-O "forasteiro", aquele cavalo que tá alí fora é seu ? –O homem falava olhando para ele, acendendo um charuto e fumando.

-Cof Cof ! sim ... é meu ... porque ? –Aioria tentava fazer o homem virar para o outro lado pois a fumaça estava o incomodando.

-Acho que você acaba de perdê-lo, veja ...

O leonino se vira torcendo para ter entendido errado o que o outro havia lhe dito, mas era verdade, viu Aioros sendo amarrado no pescoço e patas e ser levado pelos pistoleiros. Aioria logo se levantou e saiu do bar, correndo até os homens e os chamando.

-Corajoso ele ... –O dono do bar o olhava impressionado.

-EII ! EII VOCÊS AI ! PAREM ! ESSE CAVALO É MEU !

Os homens pararam e se viraram, o chefe foi lentamente até Aioria, segurando a corda principal onde Aioros estava amarrado, o trazendo para perto dele, ele estava desesperado, mas não podia falar nada e fcou em silêncio.

-Ora ora ... quem é você para se achar no direito de gritar comigo assim ?

-Er ... sou o dono deste cavalo ! quero ele de volta, é meu !

-Sério ?? HAHAHAHA ! você deixa um cavalo lindo desses solto assim ... peguei, já é meu ... você perdeu !

-Não me provoque ô cowboy ... –Aioria pensava em elevar o cosmo e acabar logo com tudo aquilo, mas o seu medo de armas de fogo não o deixavam.

-Veja só que coragem ! ... hehe ... vamos fazer o seguinte o leãozinho bravo, eu vou embora, levo o seu cavalo, e volto com ele no final da tarde, ao por do sol ... e então, vamos duelar ... com armas ! quem sair vivo leva o cavalo alado ! o que acha ?

-É ... é ... er ... pode ser ... –Aioria engolia seco.

-Então até mais ... –O homem fazia um gesto com os dedos e todos o seguiam, de volta para o caminho que vieram, Aioros tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia.

-Ai ... meu ... Zeus ...

-Ei ... você sabe mexer com armas ? –Um pistoleiro que estava dentro do bar foi correndo até Aioria, ele era alto, forte, possuia cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis, chegava até a lembrar Shaka.

-Não ... eu acho que vou morrer ...

-Eu posso te ensinar se quiser ... tenho muita experiência com isso ... –o homem tirava a arma e a rodava pelos dedos com a maior facilidade.

-Agradeceria, mas ... vai me cobrar ? T.T

-Vamos fazer o seguinte ... eu te treino a tarde toda de graça ! ... ae, se você sair vivo e pegar seu cavalo de volta, você me paga, ok ? ... muito prazer, me chamo Jack. –Ele estendia a mão para Aioria, sorrindo.

-A muito prazer Jack, eu sou Aioria o cavaleiro de le ... digo ... sou o dono daquele cavalo ... aceito sua oferta. –Ele falava um pouco mais tranquilo, apertando a mão de Jack.

-Certo Aioria ! podemos começar o treinamento alí mesmo na calçada do bar.

-Está bem ...

Os dois então foram até a calçada e Jack deu uma pistola para Aioria, que a segurava sem segurança alguma, o dono do bar e seus garçons ficaram observando o treinamento, pois o bar estava meio vazio naquela hora e até as garotas dançarinas saíram para torcer pelo leonino.

-Muito bem, Aioria ! vamos começar ! observe isto ... –Jack andou para trás e se virou de volta para ele que estava todo trêmulo do outro lado, colocou a mão na arma e ajeitou o chapéu em sua cabeça, dando pequenos mas decididos passos até ficar a poucos metros de distância de Aioria, tirou a arma, rodou-a nos dedos dando umas três ou quatro voltas e apontou para ele, atirando e acertando seu chapéu que as meninas tinham colocado nele, fazendo-o gritar e cair de bunda no chão.

-Er ... –Jack se encostava em um poste de luz.

-Ai Zeus ... ai Zeus ... não foi nada ... nada ... –Aioria se levantava com a ajuda de duas garotas.

-Pelo visto será dificil ... mas você vai conseguir Aioria, sinto uma energia muito forte vindo de seu coração !

-Agora você me lembrou o Shaka ...

-Quem ?!

-Nada não um amigo meu ...... "Que que eu tô fazendo aqui afinal ? tudo de novo, droga ! ... não sabia que existiam lugares assim na Grécia ..."

-Bom, enfim ... uma coisa que está lhe faltando Aioria ... o visual, não pode duelar assim com essa roupa ... estranha ... você tem que causar ! assim que nem eu !

-"Ele realmente me lembra o Shaka ... !" certo ... entendi, você tem essas roupas pra mim ? n.n

-Claro, tenho um guarda roupa inteiro na minha casa ! Ei moçinha, busca á pra mim ? –Jack se aproximava de uma das garotas, passando os dedos por seu queixo e dando lhe um beijo no rosto, deixando-a derretida e ir buscar a roupa para ele.

-Mas hein ... !

-Muito bem Aioria, agora vamos ao tiro ao alvo ! \o/ -O loiro foi até o murinho da praça e lá colocou cinco patinhos amarelos de borracha, um do lado do outro, voltou e mirou no ultimo, atirando e acertando, jogando-o para trás do muro.

-Uau ! –Aioria obvservava impressionado.

-Sua vez ! tente !

-T-t-tá ... –Aioria se concentrou o máximo que conseguiu, mirou a arma no segundo patinho, estava tremendo, nunca tinha atirado na vida. Estava com a arma muito próxima do rosto e quando atirou, além de não ter acertado o patinho e sim a làmpada da casa do outro lado da rua, no disparo a pistola bateu com tudo em seu nariz e ele caiu pra trás.

-Er ... –Jack se encostava outra vez no poste de luz.

-Ai Zeus ...

**Enquanto isso no Santuário de Athena ...**

Aphrodite andava para lá e para cá dentro da casa de escorpião, Kamus e Milo o olhavam desanimados enquanto esperavam por notícias de Aioros e Aioria. O escorpiano abraçava seu velho ursinho de pelúcia rosa enquanto olhava pela janela, esperando o momento em que chegariam e tudo ficaria bem.

-Não aguento mais ... –Kamus dava murros na parede.

-Zeus ... eles sumiram ! o que será que aconteceu ?

-Acalmem-se queridos ! eles vão voltar bem ... eu sei ! ... bom, onde Aioria disse que ia com ele ?

-Disse que iriam até aquele campo que tem aqui perto do santuário ... mas o Mu já foi pra lá e não os viu ...

-Droga ! ... só espero que estejam bem ... alías, gente, vocês acham que Lily e Naomi estão nisso outra vez ? ç.ç –Milo fazia cara de espanto.

-Não ... não faz sentido ... como Lily roubaria um cavalo e levaria pro condomínio ? –Kamus tentava tranquilizar o escorpiano.

-É ... não, não mesmo ...

-Se alguém nesse santuário soubesse voar ... poderiámos encontra-los com mais facilidade, né queridos ? –Dite colocava rosas nos cabelos dos dois.

-Voar ? ... acho difícil ... ninguém sabe não ...

-Que tal se tentássemos usar magia ? –Milo dava a ideia todo empolgado, mas ao ver a cara de besta dos outros dois, desistiu.

-Vamos apenas torcer para que fiquem bem ...

-Sim ...

-x-

A tarde já estava no fim, Jack ainda estava tentando treinar Aioria, para que ele pudesse recuperar seu cavalo de volta. O leonino já vestia roupas diferentes, um lindo chapéu marrom com fivelas, camisa de gola e um colete de couro por cima, luvas de couro preto com os dedos de fora, calça jeans toda rasgada, um cinto com a figura dourada de um cavalo na parte da frente, várias tiras de couro amarrados á perna e uma bota cobrindo toda a canela. ( Ui que sexy ! xP ) Ele estava na tentativa de acertar os patinhos, de duzentas vezes, acertou só uma, estava mesmo sendo muito difícil para ele, mas Jack fez o possível para que ele pudesse aprender um pouco.

Aioria estava se preparando, estava muito nervoso e tomou quase a garrafa toda de cerveja, mais alguns minutos se passaram e aqueles homens voltaram em cima de seus cavalos. Nesse momento, Jack empurrou Aioria para o meio da rua e pediu para que esperasse até a hora certa de começar.

O chefe do grupo desceu de seu cavalo, entregou a corda que Aioros estava amarrado para outro de seus homens, para que ele pudesse amarrá-lo em algum lugar e foi andando no meio da rua de terra na direção de Aioria.

Todos saíram de suas casas e ficaram nas calçadas para assistir ao duelo dos dois, alguns jogavam xadrez, outros faziam apostas para os dois, mas quando Aioria começou a andar, decidido, todos ficaram em silêncio e os olharam, feno passava pelo meio da rua, o leonino só conseguia ouvir seu coração bater muito forte, andou mais um pouco com a mão na arma, que estava presa na perna direita, assim como Jack havia lhe ensinado.

-Está preparado ? ... deixarei que saiba o nome do homem que te matou em troca de um cavalo ... me chamo Zack ! grave isso rapaz ... e você, como se chama, perdedor ?

-Me chamo Aioria ... e não sou perdedor ! –Por um momento, Aioria teve um pouco de coragem, mas ao ver que ele retirou sua arma, o medo voltou.

-Você vai conseguir irmão ... eu sei que vai ... –Aioros falava baixinho enquanto observava os dois, estava amarrado á um poste de luz, quando de repente ouviu alguns passos vindo atrás dele e começar a cortar a corda, olhou para o lado e viu que era Mu.

-MU ! O QUE FAZ AQUI ?!

-Shhhhhhhhh ! ... cala a boca Aioros ! vim pra salvar você e seu irmão ... –diz Mu tendo um pouco de dificuldade para cortar a corda. –Bom, quando eu disser já, eu vou subir em você e você sai correndo até Aioria, pegamos ele e ai você volta pra cá e voa, tá ?!

-Tudo bem ... mas isso vai mesmo dar certo Mu ?

-Confie em mim ...

-Como nos encontrou ?

-Fui andando pelos lugares próximos do santuário, e fui perguntando quem viu um cavalo branco e dourado ... e viram, só fui seguindo as pistas ai cheguei aqui ...

-Que bom ... pelo menos Aioria não está sujeito a morte, por causa de uma simples arma de fogo ...

-DANÇE AIORIA ! –Zack dava tiros no chão, perto dos pés de Aioria, fazendo-o "dançar" todo desesperado, ele tentava revidar mas tudo o que conseguiu foi dar um tiro para o alto e deixar a arma cair no chão, Aioros e Mu se assustam ao ouvirem os disparos.

-Agora Aioros !! –Mu sobe no cavalo, mandando-o correr. –Vamos láá !!

Na hora que Aioros começou a correr, os outros homens perceberam e começaram a atirar, Aioros desviava dos tiros enquanto Mu dava chutes em alguns que estavam pertos. –AIORIA !!

Aioria se vira para trás quase fazendo xixi nas calças, quando Mu o pega pela cintura, o jogando de barriga e de lado em cima do cavalo, sua reluzente armadura de áries brilhava como nunca e sua capa voava para trás com o vento, os outros homens tentam se aproximar e atirar.

-MURO DE CRISTAL ! –Os tiros se voltavam contra eles. –CORRE AIOROS ! VOAAAA !!

-EU VOU MORREEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR !! –A voz de Aioria ecoava pelo local quando Aioros deu impulso e saiu voando, para o espanto de todos.

-Deus ! O.O não é que ele tem asas mesmo ?!! –Zack estava super assustado com o que estava vendo.

-É isso ai Aioriaaaa !! vai lá garotooo ! –Jack dava altos pulos no meio da rua, por Aioria ter conseguido.

-Mu ... obrigado ! muito obrigado !! –Aioria ainda estava naquela mesma posição, estava sem forças para se levantar.

-Não se preocupe Aioria ... não foi nada, que bom que estão bem ... mas que roupa estranha você está vestindo !

-Mu você é meu herói ! n.n

-Sai pra lá que aqui é só o Shaka ! u.u digo ... eu não sou seu herói !

-O.O'

Os três voavam pelo céu alaranjado de Athenas enquanto observavam o por do sol que estava lindo, logo estavam de volta no santuário, Aioros pousou e correu até a entrada da casa de áries e todos já estavam lá os esperando.

-Ahh, que bom ! estão todos bem !! –Athena corria até eles, sorrindo, mas lágrimas caíam por seu rosto ao ve-los.

-Athena !! –Mu desce do cavalo, pegando Aioria e o jogando no colo de Milo.

-Buda !! o que foi que aconteceu ?! –diz Shaka se aproximando de Aioria, estranhando suas roupas.

-Olá Jack !! você por aqui ... –Aioria desmaia e Milo cai pra trás com o peso.

-Jack ... ?

-Agora tudo o que eu quero é descançar ... e não sair do santuário nos próximos seis dias !! –diz Aioros sentando-se no chão, batendo uma das patas no chão.

-Hahahahaha !

-Eiii ! eu não quero cuidar do Aioria ! cadê o irmão dele pra cuidar desse medroso ?! Marin ?! pelos deuses !! –Milo reclamava enquanto subia as escadas do santuário junto com Kamus, carregando Aioria nas costas.

-Pare de reclamar Milô !! anda sobe logo !!

**Seis dias depois ...**

Aioros estava dormindo em cima de alguns tapetes do lado de fora da casa de Sagitário, lugar onde foi seu lar durante os sete dias que estava amaldiçoado, ele ainda estava sonhando, sonhava que estava voando pelos céus, quando suas asas apareceram e ele começou a voar sem perceber, subiu cada vez mais alto até poder enxergar o santuário todo, aos poucos ele foi voltando ao normal, a sua forma humana estava de volta mas ele ainda não havia percebido, acordou lentamente abrindo os olhos quando as asas sumiram e ele caiu, batendo com tudo no jardim da casa de Peixes, mas dessa vez, Aphrodite estava lá cuidando de suas rosas quando Aioros caiu por cima dele.

**--FIM—**

_( Obrigada a todos que leram a fic ! ... Deixei reviews s'il vous plaît i.i ... Próximo amaldiçoado : Shura de Caprícórnio ! xD Au revoir ! )_


End file.
